


Human Like You

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morning of Ep1, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Identity, non-descriptive nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Background: Non meets this waitress who draws his attention when scouting areas for testing Myriad. He strikes up a conversation and surprisingly gets a date out of it. This is two years later.Summary: Non doesn’t want his young human mate to know the truth about him, but he still cares for her. Most of him needs to know what she thinks of aliens, but part of him doesn’t.





	Human Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Human Like You  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: T for non-descriptive nudity  
> Pairings: Kara/Non  
> Characters: Kara, Non,   
> Prompt: “Do you believe in Aliens?” – Kara/Non Pre-Series  
> Background: Non meets this waitress who draws his attention when scouting areas for testing Myriad. He strikes up a conversation and surprisingly gets a date out of it. This is two years later.  
> Summary: Non doesn’t want his young human mate to know the truth about him, but he still cares for her. Most of him needs to know what she thinks of aliens, but part of him doesn’t.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl

Non laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his lover slept next to him. It was strange, knowing he found contentment, perhaps even happiness, with a human, but here he was.

He turned to her, looking at the dyed blond hair falling into her face. Her light brown hair resting on her naked back as she slept on her stomach. Kara Danvers was beauty and power in a, as Alex would say, nerdy package.

Kara. The name sometimes reminds him of Astra’s niece, but he knew- Astra knew- that Kara did not survive Krypton. They searched for her when they realized the son of Jor-El was on earth. Astra, once she realized, immediately searched the planet, and Non quickly following his friend.

But Kara Zor-El was dead.

“What,” Kara muttered, not opening her eyes.

Non smiled as he turned on his side, “Can I not admire you?”

“Not when I’m sleeping,” Kara said, finally opening her eyes, “It’s creepy.”

“My apologies,” Non said, lifting one hand to trace her cheek lightly- always lightly, he’s so scared of hurting her.

“What’s got you awake?” Kara asked, leaning into his touch.

“Do you believe in aliens?” Non asked suddenly, cursing himself immediately afterward. He didn’t mean to ask that. He didn’t even mean to bring up anything that might hint at his true origins.

He knew his young lover was a fan of Superman, thus she wouldn’t have a problem with him being kryptonian, but he also knew her stand on doing the right thing. While he was pretty sure she wouldn’t shun him for once being in Fort Rozz, he knew she will if she knew he and Astra were planning on re-enacting Myriad on earth.

He didn’t want her to find out his past.

He was afraid he would lose her then.

Kara sat up, not looking at him, holding the covers against her bare chest. Non sat up after her, not moving toward her when he saw her curl up into herself.

“Why are you asking me that Frank,” Kara asked and Non has to stop himself from sneering at his ‘human name’. He didn’t like it, obviously, but knew his real name would be too strange for Earth, especially concerning the age he gave the younger woman. Younger humans, millennials and generation Z, might be able to get away with extremely strange names, but he wasn’t one of them, again obviously.

“Curiosity… I know you believe in Superman, but do you think there are others in the universe? Ones that look… not human?” Non asked her.

Kara shrugged, still not looking at him, “I don’t know. Maybe what humans look like is the standard and it’s very rare for different looking aliens, or maybe- maybe kryptonians and humans looking alike is one of those 1 in a billion chance things…”

“And what would you do if you met an alien?” Non asked, his heart hammering in his chest, much like hers.

She shrugged again, “Say hi?”

Non couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Of course you would,” Non said before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest.

“… what would you do?” Kara asked, her voice so soft he almost didn’t pick it up if he had been human.

“Me?” Non asked, huffing slightly, “Probably ask a million questions.”

“Always the scientist,” Kara muttered and joy fills Non. That would have been a high compliment on Krypton.

He sees her smile from the side and he kisses her on the back of her neck. Her body relaxes as she pushes into his hold, turning her face toward him. She looked into his eyes, and he could see worry still.

Kara opens her mouth before closing it. She looks away before taking a deep breath and turning to him again. She was readying herself for something as she opened her mouth again-

RING RING RING

Kara turns away from him and pulls out of his hold, reaching out to her phone. He looks over her shoulder to see Alex’s name on the caller ID. She smiles apologetically at him as she climbs off the bed.

He lies back down, breathing a sigh of relief as he half listened to her conversation.

“A conference? When are you leaving?” Kara asked, pulling on a robe, “Tonight? I thought we were having some sister time?... No, it’s fine. I’ll see you afterward… I’ll tell him… ok. Love you… Bye.”

Kara ended the call, moving back to the bed. Non raises a hand to untie her robe, placing her bare flesh back in his view as she rolls her eyes at him.

“Is everything alright?” Non asked.

“Yeah. Alex has to go to some conference tonight,” Kara said, “She says hi and that she still doesn’t like you.”

Non snorted. He knew that. The older Danvers sister had never been a fan of him. He was pretty sure it was his age that she had a problem with, or maybe it was something else- he didn’t really know.

“Where is she going?” Non asked.

“Geneva,” Kara said, flopping down next to him, her face in her pillow-

Hiding his look of horror from her view.

**Author's Note:**

> 0000  
> End  
> 0000  
> Non uses a projector that hides his appearance somewhat, so Kara doesn’t recognize him. That and she completely believe Non to be dead.  
> Non hasn’t seen Kara since she was nine. She looks familiar, but he can’t place it and that’s what draws him to her.


End file.
